Madrihk
Madrihk is a Toa of Ice, a sneaky criminal and leader of the Island Liberation Squad. He is quite adept at posing as a good person in order to fit into society, but at heart he doesn't care for much else than personal gain. History Origin Like most other Toa of Ice on Mata Nui, Madrihk once lived peacefully in Ko-Koro. Peacefully, that is, from the looks of everyone else. In reality, Madrihk was far from the noble Toa he seemed to be. He almost managed to insert himself as leader of a small region after conflict had left it empty and ripe for the picking, but things turned for the worse when a sudden Rahi invasion knocked him down a few notches. He returned to Ko-Koro without mentioning anything of his failure. After murdering the members of a small trade caravan and taking their goods, Madrihk botched his attempt to pin the blame on Zaveno. After the confusion that came from the two Toa looking almost exactly like each other, both ended up banished from Ko-Koro. Madrihk then fled to Le-Wahi. Island Liberation Squad With the intention of protecting himself from eventual pursuers and also gaining a bit of power on the island, Madrihk entered Le-Koro with the intention of forming a typical band of adventurers. This group of warriors was led to believe they would free the island from the evil Makuta's influence, one region at a time. After recruiting a few members (Trakuda, Vompran, "Voriki", Alfon and Kethrye), the team bought a pair of canoes and set off for the Kumu Islets, where they hoped to buy supplies. Village of Crime In Xa-Koro, the group split up in order to cover more ground in a shorter amount of time. Madrihk went with "Voriki" to a smuggler's den by the harbor to get what they needed. As both Toa had no morals to speak of, they attacked the Matoran traders and stole a good amount of supplies, plus a ship. The fact that everyone was black-armored led Madrihk to realize that the smugglers were part of Xa-Koro's most notorious gang; led by Ferrin, a ruthless Toa of Iron. After a brief skirmish with one of Ferrin's Toa thugs, "Voriki" was almost revealed to really be D; one of Ferrin's former employees. The Toa of Electricity killed the thug, however, saving Madrihk from being killed in the process. At this point the rest of the ILS showed up, and they managed to convince them that the smugglers attacked first. The team then escaped from Ferrin's gang in their new ship, taking Ledzel and Conteriam on board as new members in the process. Le-Wahi Seeking to create a new settlement near Lake Pala, Madrihk and the ILS landed back on the southern coast of Mata Nui. They sealed the boat off with their elemental powers to prevent theft, before continuing on foot. On the way they battled Fikou and Nui-Jaga. One of the scorpions blinded Madrihk with its venom, and by the time he got cured the infection had taken hold of his mind and forced him to serve Makuta. He attacked his team in a delusional rage before being quite handily taken down. The event left him with no usable mask, greatly weakening him. Lake Pala D/Voriki was sent to Le-Koro to gather support from the Turaga while the rest of the team marched on. Upon arriving at the lake, they soon met a Le-Matoran named Lezuu, who offered them to stay for a meal, as he supported their cause. He also supplied Madrihk with a clean Kanohi Huna, although it was a Matoran mask and thus powerless. Not long after, Makuta's wrath hit the area like a storm, tearing up the environment and leaving the team dazed. Ledzel was injured, and went to Ta-Koro to recieve medical care and do some recruiting. While he was gone, Ferrin arrived with a group of Toa (Miraul, Divan, Vilak, Hikari, Axana, Takamaz, Onyx, Solia and a Skakdi named Bijackal), having captured D in Le-Koro and hunted the team down for what they did to his business earlier. After a brutal fight, Ferrin was weakened by the newly arrived Onyx before being stabbed by Lezuu. Onyx then killed the crime lord. Lezuu vanished soon after this event, presumably because the lake was no longer a quiet place to live. Fighting for a murderer Peace was short, as the group from Le-Koro demanded that D be handed over to them so he could be tried for murder in Onu-Koro. Madrihk refused, and even Kethrye, who had hunted D before, agreed. A fight soon broke out between the two groups. During this skirmish, Madrihk's attempts to freeze the opposition were mostly unsuccessful. Just after he had shifted his aim to the ground and made it slippery, a thrown javelin caught him off-guard and pierced his lower left arm. After freezing the wound shut, Madrihk decided to withdraw from the battle, as he had no Kanohi and his elemental energy was running low. At this point, it became obvious that the enemy had inadvertently set the forest on fire. After extinguishing it, the fight broke up and the ILS was left alone once more. Recuperating After healing the worst of his wound with a Volo Sphere, Madrihk laid out his simple construction plan for the new village. With the help of Ledzel, who had returned from Ta-Koro with a Toa of Earth (Kirbati), the group easily laid out the foundation. In the meantime, Madrihk got his infected Kanohi Kakama cleansed by the combination of the present Toa's elemental powers. Shortly after, the Vortixx Zand arrived, and at his prompt Madrihk named the new village Pala-Koro. The blacksmith Ackune appeared the morning after, offering his services. Madrihk had his poison spike replaced by a retractable blade. Ta-Koro With the village secure, Madrihk sent Kethrye and Ackune to Le-Koro while he himself and Zand went to Ta-Koro for recruiting. Once there he set up a new sign, and held a short speech in order to recruit more warriors for the squad. Unfortunately, there seemed to be little interest for it, and the only person who even aknowledged their presence was Mevi, a Ta-Koro guard who wanted to know what Madrihk was yelling about. She had little to do otherwise, though, and accompanied the Toa and the Vortixx back to Lake Pala. Assault on The Hive Mahdrik succesfully masterminded and executed an attack on the Nui-Rama hive. During the battle, his hand was mutilated by a Rahkshi he helped defeat. Followers of Makuta A large group of Makuta followers, including such members as Feongulf and Echelon, attacked Pala-Koro. Madrihk helped hold them off for a while, but eventually fled during the action. His current status is unknown. Appearance and Tools Madrihk is primarily white, but wears a black Kakama and sleek black armor. He prioritizes mobility over straight defense, and his Kakama aids him in his hit-and-run tactics. Madrihk carries a long blade with jagged spikes on the back of it, which he wields to great effect in duels. On his left wrist he had a simple metal spike, later replaced by a retractable blade. Both of these weapons are used the same way: Madrihk coats in poison before stabbing his foe. This allows him to end a fight without having to actually put himself in harm's way for too long. Madrihk's Kakama has a number of scars over its left eye, a result of it being cracked during a fight with a Nui-Rama. The damage has been patched by a Ta-Matoran forger, but the weld seams still remain. Abilities and Traits Madrihk wields the element of Ice, which means he can create and control ice and cold for as long as his elemental energy lasts. He can also absorb ice and cold to refill energy. Madrihk can, like other Toa, also use mask powers. He prefers the Kakama, which lets him move extremely fast with good precision. Madrihk is relatively skilled in hand-to-hand combat, but he prefers to avoid a straight fight if possible. For this reason, he wears a Kakama, so that he can either get close to or behind his opponent in a flash and strike quickly. Attached to his left wrist is a simple metal spike. It used to be laced with poison, taken from a dead Lehrak Madrihk was lucky enough to stumble over. Every time it was used the spike needed to be dipped in poison again, however, and Madrihk's small supply eventually ran out. Later the spike was replaced with a retractable blade. Madrihk cannot hold his own in combat for long against more than one enemy at a time. He is a good tactical thinker and duelist, but he doesn't have the sheer strength and stamina needed to stay in combat for extended period of time. His mannerisms are not as stiff and unfriendly as many Ko-Matoran may appear to be, but this is a front meant to lull enemies into a false sense of security. Madrihk does not care for others, and is reluctant to make allies unless he is the one in control. Madrihk cares mostly for his own goals and purposes, but will cooperate with others as long as it gains him. He will not hesitate to use a dirty trick or two, but he can be counted on to honor a promise if he ever makes one. Madrihk's greatest ambition in life is to rule as a competent "evil overlord", though his success so far has been minor. Unlike most aspiring overlords, Madrihk's greatest character flaw is not his pride or greed or arrogance, but his natural Ko-Matoran instinct of solitude. He is reluctant to make friends or allies unless he gets to be in charge, which means that he might pass up an otherwise good deal. Still, he realizes that he needs an army if he's ever to become a powerful leader. This leaves him conflicted. Relationships Allies *Trakuda *Alfon *Vompran *Ledzel *Kethrye *Conteriam *Onyx *Solia *Zand *Ah'ackune'mthrun Enemies *Makuta *Zaveno *Miraul *Divan *Vilak *Hikari *Axana *Takamaz *Bijackal *Ferrin Quotes *"Voriki, you strike me as the kind of person who wouldn't object to skim the edges of morality a bit." - Madrihk to D, looking for a merchant to mug. *"Yes, I am sure it's fun to be able to see!" - Madrihk to Alfon, after being temporarily blinded by Nui-Jaga venom. *"Right now I don't care who's who or what they've done in the past as long as they help our cause. Period." - Madrihk to D's captors, after being accused of cooperating with murderers. * "The Toa code has been torn to shreds ever since the Toa Mata disappeared. The stories say they never killed anything, and that might have been their undoing in the end. By removing the true heroes, Makuta didn't get any more control, he just got more brutal opposition. Way to go." - Madrihk, mocking the Makuta. * "He goes in the cage. Right now. This is not negotiable." - Madrihk, first encountering the Vortixx Baneless and his Parakuka. *"A compelling idea... but don't jump the gun just yet. We talk before we do anything, like sensible beings." - Madrihk, keeping Baneless from being experimented upon despite the incentive to do so. *''It would be a shame to have wasted so much time on acting nice if it didn't fool anyone.'' - Madrihk, thinking to himself. Category: Toa Category:Characters Category:Island Liberation Squad Category:Ko-Toa